


祭天

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 内容：A的原定计划有了些变动。和《耗子》篇一起看。
Relationships: AT - Relationship
Series: [TF]本体相关 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722





	祭天

谋事在人，成事在天。  
A算是个机会主义者，但和鱼头定下抢夺开源号的计划后，他却有了祭天的想法。别多想，A谈不上有什么信仰，只是谋已经准备好了，如果祭天能让天尊睁一只眼闭一只眼，又何乐而不为呢。他知道鱼头不信这套，决定独自完成“仪式”。

在干扰谨慎地自残前，A已然藏伏在平房的横梁上几塞时了，仅剩的耐心都被用来干缺德事。  
干扰瘦弱的身子依偎在铁台旁，依靠自残来分散自己的思绪，逃避现实。他继续等待干扰大意的那一刻。和传言中的丧门神完全不同，每多跟踪、观察他一次，A想将他献祭的想法就弱了半分。可A没时间再重新选择猎物了。

“小耗子，啊不，丧门神，原来躲在这里呢。”  
心猿意马让他直到闯入者发声才清醒过来，A羞愧地捏紧左爪，芯里告诫自己别再犯错，否则自己就要成为那个祭品。  
当闯入者在干扰脖颈上留下明显的大片痕迹时，A的怒意不言而喻。他的祭品被外人染指,而且他们丝毫没有停下的意味。

理智告诫他应该继续等待，直到外来者离开，残羹剩饭也得将就些。  
面对同为幼崽的四台机，他不想直接横冲直撞下去、抢回囊中物，哪怕武器储备高出一截。  
他默认所有对手都比他强，他喜欢暗中一招毙敌，他没有为所欲为的本事和体能，所以不怕等，哪怕面对干扰也极为耐心。  
但他生气了，A不喜欢比他还无耻的机，更讨厌城市崽。再这样下去干扰也要归西了。献上四个新鲜炉渣，天尊应该会更高兴吧。

踉踉跄跄，嘭嘭咚咚。能量液的味道将经宿不散。  
伴随着嘈杂，A蹑手蹑脚地装上了藏在舱室内侧的小块氢炸药，不露出一丝声响。好东西关键时刻不用可就没有意义了。  
A满脑模块都是嫉怒，甚至没有精力考虑干扰的安危。但他还是选择幼崽们最为大意之时下手。  
两台绛色机已有离开之意，慢慢向门外蹭，全程旁观的灰色机毫不知情，乖乖的站在最里侧盯着领头机。斜下方跑车漫心地倒数着。

炸药在两台倒霉机上爆炸的同时，A紧握尖刀，一跃捅向群机之首，比一个念头转动的时间还要短。  
伴随着尘雾，没人望到刀尖流畅滑入火种舱的摸样。A芯里也没底，便多拧转一圈凶器，随后立即拔出，直冲两台红色机命门，各补一刀，朴实简陋，毫无美感。  
烟淡朦朦口生咸，涎涕并流齿打羽。灰色机还没晃回神就被一拳击晕在地，发声器也一带被扯出。

许多事情就是这样，事先计划的时候千疮百孔，到处都是漏洞，似乎永远无法实现，真到了动手的时候，只是那么简简单单的一下，被刺者茫然不解，刺者亦觉得不真实，仿佛身处梦中。【1】

A吃力地蹲在干扰面前，用手掌托起干扰的下巴，“哑巴，你欠我两条命。”  
似乎觉得不够，A还轻轻扇了俩巴掌。  
“...谢谢。”  
“我的手就那么舒服，蹭着不想走了？还不快点起来帮我拖一下这群炉渣。”  
“没有。”干扰别过头，试着撑起自己。电战机拉了一把才勉强起身。

三台报废机还是A收拾的。  
A推着干扰一齐跪坐在晕倒的灰色机跟前，“跟我一起祭普神。”  
“你为什么要．．．”  
“求得一帆风顺，好运常在。”A直接打断了干扰，径直给出回应，不管他原本想问的到底是什么，顺便将刀刃上的残余能量液随意抹擦在大腿上，“瞅你这德行，比我更需要这个。”

过程很简单。  
A抓来干扰的左手，用刀刃留下浅浅割痕，再同样划破了自己的右掌心。  
干扰模仿着A的样子让几滴能量液掉落在灰色机体的胸甲上。  
接着俩人一齐握住刀柄，刺进胸甲，划出半个手臂长的裂口。  
身下人可安分不下去了，慌忙抬手阻止却被膝盖跪碎了关节，罔知所措，面狰如鬼，却没有一丝声响。俩机都被吓得一怔，捉颤不住，还好A没脸。  
最后，掏出火种，怀着敬意捏碎。  
“你以后可得换个窝了，呆子。”  
“我叫干扰。”听起来鼓足了勇气，但还是软黏不堪。  
“我知道，小傻子。你会不会唱歌？”

【1】取自谋断九洲


End file.
